legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos S5 P11/Transcript
(Katlyn, Shantae and Ava are seen gathered around a fire in the nest) Ava:.... (Ava is seen sitting with the Spiderling) Spiderling: Warm.... Ava: Hm. Yeah it is. (Ava looks over at Shantae and Katlyn) Shantae: I.... I did all that? Katlyn: Yeah. Shantae:... I... I remember seeing Doom Seekers attacking and... Oh man... Halio turned my magic dark... Katlyn: We saw... Shantae: I'm sorry about all that... Katlyn: Eh it's fine. Ava: We've seen worse. Shantae: Still... Not the first time that side of me got lose... Katlyn: Well hey, its all good now right? Shantae: Yeah. Ava: You feeling warmer now? Shantae: Yeah. Much better in fact. *Hands Katlyn her coat* Thanks for letting me use your coat. Katlyn: *Takes the coat* No problem. Shantae: *Smile* Katlyn: *Puts coat back on* So, Spidey give you any trouble Ava? Ava: Oh no they all listened to Silk. Katlyn: Really? Ava: Yeah. But no trouble so far! Spiderling: Scary... Noises.... Katlyn: Hey its okay kiddo. Its safe. Ava: You wanna hold him? Katlyn: Sure! Ava: Here you go! (Ava hands Katlyn the Spiderling) Katlyn: *Puts her hand out* Hey kiddo! (The Spiderling crawls up Katlyn's arm) Spiderling: Friend.... Katlyn: Aww. Shantae: It likes you Katlyn. Katlyn: Yeah I know. He's a cute little guy. Spiderling: C-....Cute.... Katlyn: That's right! Cute! Spiderling: *Happy noise*.... (The Spiderling then crawls onto Katlyn's lap and snuggles up) Katlyn: Okay yeah this is JUST like when I first met Ava! Shantae: Awww! Ava: Oh PLEASE don't tell anymore embarrassing stories... Katlyn: Oh chill out Ava. There's nothing embarrassing about when we met. Shantae: How did you meet? Katlyn: Well.... (The scene flashes back to Katlyn walking down the street) Katlyn: *Whistling* ???: *Whining* Katlyn: Hm? (Katlyn looks around before she sees something inside of a box) Katlyn: What the? (Katlyn goes to the box sees a Targhul infant, covered in a coat inside the box) Katlyn: Whoa is that an infant?? ???: *Sad whining* Katlyn: Awww what's wrong? (The infant does not reply as it whines) Katlyn:..... (Katlyn stands up and calls out to people) Katlyn: Hey! Anyone lost an infant?! A Targhul infant!? (Some people look over but don't respond) Katlyn: Anyone?! (No one responds and they just go back to business) Katlyn: Hmmmm.... (Katlyn looks back at the infant) Katlyn: *Crouches down* Hey. Are you okay? ???: *Sniff*.....Mmhm. Katlyn: You all alone? ???: Yeah.... Katlyn: Where's your mommy and daddy? ???:…… Katlyn: You don't know? ???: *Shakes head* .. I'm cold... Katlyn: Awwww.... (Katlyn looks around before she looks down and smiles at the baby) Katlyn: Why don't you come home with me? ???: *Looks up and surprise* H-Huh? Katlyn: Yeah. Its warm in my place. And I got plenty of food. ???:… I.... (Katlyn then grabs the box and lifts it and the infant up) Katlyn: Its okay. You can trust me. ???:...... Katlyn: *Smile* ???:....Okay. Katlyn: Good. ???: Can I....Can I bond with you please? Katlyn: I... Never had a Targhul bond with me before. ???:…… Katlyn: Ah what the heck, go for it. (The infant smiles, crawls out of the coat and the box and bonds with Katlyn) ???: Mmmm....Now that's warm. (The infant shifts around a bit to get comfortable) Katlyn: *Sniffes a laugh* W-Whoa there! Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts